character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maverick Zero X/Touhou profiles
Reimu Summary Reimu Hakurei is the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine and the main protagonist of the Touhou series alongside her friend, Marisa Kirisame. She is extremely talented and gifted, but her laziness makes her hate training. Despite that, she resolves incidents anyway and she's friendly and gets along with everyone, including youkai. This passive attitude towards monsters doesn't sit well with most of the humans in Gensokyo, which means her shrine doesn't get many visitors... or donations. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Reimu Hakurei Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Mid-Teens to Early 20’s Classification: Human, Shrine Maiden, Youkai Exterminator, Incident Resolver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physique, Enhanced Combat, 4th Wall Awareness, Danmaku, Homing Attacks, Sealing, Forcefield Creation (Specializes in the creation of barriers, using them both offensively and defensively. She passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Duplication, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Flight, Magic, Yin & Yang Magic, Attack Reflection,Aura Manipulation,Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Soul Manipulation and Purification (In The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she is said to have the power to manipulate the spirits of living things, and she can purify spirits), Can nullify Barriers and Sealing, Fire Manipulation, Stun Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Ice Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Time Stop (Merely used for evasion as opposed to attacks), Planet Destruction, Soul Mutilation, One Hit Kill, Afterimage Creation, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation (She can turn space inside out, open dimensional rifts and barriers, and prevent enemies from approaching her while making projectiles miss her automatically), Probability Manipulation (By using the "memory" within all things, she can alter the probability of something happening, even if it goes against the laws of physics, as the "memory" layer of the world exists beyond the mental one, which in turn exists beyond the physical one, which is controlled by the laws of physics), Spatial-Temporal Lock (By floating above existence, she becomes effectively untouchable, so most attacks simply pass through where she appears to be harmlessly), Precognition and Immortality (Type 5) with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Removes the user's impurity of death and allows them to see the immediate future by experiencing it, and then reversing time), Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), and Poison Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Defeated Shinki, who created Makai, which is shown to contain innumerable stars and constellations, and can also be interpreted as an infinite space-time continuum. Destroyed the Netherworld's barrier with extreme ease, the same barrier Marisa herself admitted that she couldn't do anything to. She can one-shot almost any youkai with Fantasy Seal. Should be comparable to Toyosatomimi no Miko and other religious figures. Posed a threat to Sakuya Izayoi) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily cross interstellar distances. Comparable to Suika) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Scaling from Suika) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ (She can harm youkai with kicks and fought Byakuren in close-quarters combat) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ ' 'Stamina: Extremely High. Maintained the summon of the Sumiyoshi Gods for twelve days straight, which required constant prayers and concentration. Outlasted Flandre in their Spell Card Battle. Range: Extended melee range, at least Planetary with with attacks and abilities, much higher with Fantasy Nature (She floats "above" reality to become untouchable to normal attacks). Standard Equipment: Yin-Yang Orbs, Purification Rod, Talismans, Ofuda, gohei, sealing needles, and the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Intelligence: Reimu is a skilled fighter with knowledge on many youkai, gods, and other spiritual beings. She is also extremely perceptive and has an innate knack for using her powers, even those she doesn't fully understand, weaving them into her movements and attacks without fully realizing or intending to do so. She is incredibly knowledgeable when it comes to barriers, and is capable of analyzing and dismantling barriers that neither Marisa or Patchouli could understand. While she is extremely talented, she is also very lazy. Weaknesses: Reimu is incredibly lazy and thus hasn't reached her true potential, instead relying on her sheer talent. Can be reckless and careless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability to Float: While flight is extremely common among inhabitants of Gensokyo, Reimu's ability extends beyond that, encompassing not only more complex techniques, but her behavior in life. She simply casually floats through life, and is so in touch with her surroundings that she has been likened to a hermit. As long as she simply "goes with the flow", she showcases both incredible intuition and luck, though she loses her edge when she is distracted or acting on selfish desires. She has been observed to dodge attacks as if she were made of air, while, from her perspective, the projectile swerved away from her, and she has walked across a river unknowingly without getting wet by stepping on fish as they leaped from the water. More notably, it allows her to accomplish things such as circling an enemy by moving in a straight line, appearing from the least probable places with no real reason, on top of teleporting short distances. Fantasy Nature: The ultimate expression of Reimu's ability to float. By simply floating away from existence, she becomes untouchable by normal means. It's been stated that no one in Touhou could hit her while she's using Fantasy Nature. She can use this ability indefinitely, and it's not a spell card, but instead an innate power of Reimu's that was named by Marisa and given a time limit for use as a spell card. While she uses it, danmaku automatically fires at her opponent. In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she uses it differently, instead surrounding herself with seven Yin-Yang Orbs that light up as she damages her opponent. Once all seven have been fully charged, it causes a gigantic explosion that envelops Reimu's surroundings. Barrier Creation: Reimu is incredibly well-versed in the use of barriers, having a deep knowledge of how they work that allows her to analyze and take down barriers that not even Marisa or Patchouli can understand with ease, such as the Netherworld's barrier. As she explains to Marisa, a barrier acts as a border between things. On top of using them for protective purposes, Reimu can also utilize them as attacks, opening them up at short distances to injure her opponents and knock them back. Shrine Maiden Powers: As the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu can handle the Yin-Yang Orb, along with the other duties of the Shrine Maiden, such as performing exorcisms and blessings. She can invoke the Native Gods of Gensokyo into her body for various effects, but she has not practiced this ability very much and has thus not come anywhere close to mastering it. 'Skill Cards: *'Ascension Kick:' Reimu jumps up and performs a simple somersault kick. She can instead slide into the kick if she desires. *'Binding Border:' Reimu crates two barriers around her enemy, limiting their movements. *'Cautionary Border:' Reimu crates a long-lasting barrier with her ofuda. *'Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift:' Reimu teleports and throws a wide arc of sealing needles. *'Dimensional Rift:' Reimu teleports to her opponent and instantly attacks them. *'Floating Wall Jump:' Reimu creates a barrier and jumps off of it to slam into her opponent. *'Frontal Defense Talisman:' Reimu throws ofuda forwards, which proceed to split into more, smaller ofuda that spread out over a greater area. *'Hakurei Amulet:' Reimu throws a barrage of homing ofuda. *'Instant Dimensional Rift:' Reimu creates a body double out of ofuda and disappears. If the double is attacked, it releases a burst of amulets. *'Quick-Witted Consecration Talismans:' Reimu throws out four ofuda and creates a barrier, with the ofuda acting as the corners. *'Permanent Border:' Reimu makes a permanent barrier at her feet; those who step on it will be briefly paralyzed, so Reimu can attack them. *'Rain Dance:' Reimu jumps above her opponent and creates a damaging barrier beneath her. *'Spread Amulet:' Reimu throws a greater barrage of non-homing ofuda. *'Yin-Yang Shot:' Reimu throws a slowly bouncing Yin Yang orb at her opponent. *'Youkai Buster:' Reimu quickly throws a barrage of ofuda forwards. Spell Cards: *'Barrier "Expanding Barrier":' Reimu creates a square barrier that quickly ripples, spreading across her surroundings to hit opponents. *'Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle":' Reimu creates a large, powerful barrier around herself. It binds both humans and youkai, limiting their movements so they're caught in the full force of the attack. *'Divine Arts "Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick":' Reimu performs a series of quick Ascension Kicks. *'Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal":' One of Reimu's most powerful spell cards, and perhaps her signature technique, forcibly sealing her target with homing bullets of light that ignore the laws of physics. According to Marisa, she can exterminate any youkai in Gensokyo with this, and it is much more powerful when used against youkai than humans. *'Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier":' A spell card that utilizes barriers to create a world with no boundaries and turn space inside out. *'Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Circle":' Reimu creates a powerful, but short-ranged and brief, border from her core, limiting her opponent's movements with charms. *'Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb":' A very large and powerful Yin-Yang Orb made out of spiritual energy, that slowly floats forwards. *'Jewel Sign "Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade":' Reimu fires a series of long-lasting, bouncing Yin-Yang Orbs forwards. *'Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb":' Reimu fires a barrage of homing spirit orbs at her opponent. *'Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb":' Reimu fires a burst of energy from her hand at close range. *'Untitled "Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden":' A desperate, rarely-seen spell card that Reimu utilizes subconsciously, firing a barrage of ominidirectional danmaku with no blind spots even though Reimu has her eyes closed. Note: This Composite covers all forms of canonical media Reimu has appeared in. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts